The Scarytale of Princess Wrapunzel
by UnluckyThirteenth
Summary: A poem to complete the Scary Tales set. Longer than the books accompanying the dolls, but hopefully just as enjoyable. One shot, complete.


_Author's note:_

 _As recently showcased on the ask-cleo-and-deuce blog (as most of my Cleuce is), I would like to present my own addition to the MH Scary Tale series._

 _I was always bummed out that Cleo didn't get her own story. But hey, what else is FanFic for?_

* * *

Once there was a princess who

Was popular with all she knew.

Her sister, destined to be queen

was well renowned for being mean

And jealous of her little sis

decided she should do just this:

she took the girl away and hid

her high up in a pyramid.

The walls to climb were much too steep

and there was no door of which to speak -

just one window to a room

princess Wrapunzel called her tomb.

As time went by and she grew bored,

she braided her hair with reams of gauze

'til it reached outside down to the ground -

then her sister started to come round.

She'd say, "Let down your braids of gold!"

and Wrapunzel did as she was told

for it had often been suggested

her sister's patience _not_ be tested.

And then they'd play the 'compliment game',

which had one very simple aim -

Wrapunzel had to tell the other

all the reasons people love her.

'Til from another kingdom there

happened a prince with snakes for hair

who came across the crown princess one day

and heard the words she'd often say.

And of course this made him wonder who

the cascading gauze wrap belonged to.

So once the future queen had gone away,

He called out himself without delay.

Wrapunzel didn't recognize the voice,

but let her braids fall down by choice

because by now it would be bliss

to spend time with anyone but her sis.

And climbing to the hidden place,

the gorgon met with the princess' face.

He formed a crush instant and mighty

on this Egyptian Aphrodite.

And with so many thoughts in mind,

a way to voice them he could not find.

And so instead he just said " _Dude_."

Which Wrapunzel found rather rude.

Who was he to so address

the eternally entombed princess?

But feeling lonely, she said "Stay,

but call me that again, and pay."

What started as a new distraction

quickly bloomed into attraction

until one day their peaceful scene

was intruded by the would-be queen.

Wrapunzel brought their chat to pause

and threw open the double doors

to a wardrobe vast with range extensive,

where all appeared to be expensive.

"My sister brings these things in droves;

attention in exchange for clothes.

She won't find you if you go inside.

I hear her calling for me - HIDE!"

With the prince concealed, she made her way

to let in her sister without delay

Said the crown princess "I must show you these

gems from my latest shopping sprees!"

"What do you think of my new shoes?

Oh yes, and here, these are for you."

She handed over her old gowns

Unique, designer hand-me-downs.

"And in exchange I think we'll play

'the complimenting game' today."

But Wrapunzel's mind was somewhere else

and often she'd repeat herself.

The older ghoul found it absurd

That attention not be on her.

Thought the crown princess, "Could it be,

that there's been someone here but me?"

And so when next the prince did call,

and bandages came down the wall,

they were not secured to his princess' head

but held in her sister's hands instead!

The harsh princess cackled "Who knew

she was desperate enough to fall for _you_?

Something was up, I had no doubt!"

and so with that, she pushed him out.

Down the steep stone walls he slid

from the window of the pyramid,

but he remained unharmed, of corpse,

for the prince was good at extreme sports.

But there was still a casualty -

the shades that let him safely see

had dropped from his face during the fall

and they had not survived at all.

And so the gorgon stumbled blind

'til it was his good luck to find

the princess now free of her tomb -

he recognized her sweet perfume.

"Using the braids my sister took,

I climbed down from that nasty nook

and now I think it's best we leave,

but first," she said, "I brought you these."

Although quite feminine in design,

the new shades let him see just fine

And so he saw her standing there

a beauty with now braidless hair.

"Let's get you home." he said, hand extended,

for now the princess' trials had ended,

and so the couple crossed the sand

back to her kingdom, hand in hand.

Returning to the palace gold,

they walked through halls she knew from old.

Wrapunzel had never been so glad

to return home and see her dad.

The Pharaoh, though usually aloof

was furious to learn the truth.

"If this is the tale of how you vanished,

I should have your sister banished!"

And yes, perhaps, she would prefer

to see the back of her sister,

but Wrapunzel was a noble sort

and cut her father's ruling short.

"That act cannot undo her wrong

and we'd be worse off with her gone

as you and I would know that we

had done to her what she did to me."

"But what I think I'd like instead,

is your permission to be wed."

So said the king, "I'd be delighted."

 **And dear Big Sis was** _ **not**_ **invited.**


End file.
